Me and My Best Friend's Wedding
by LeggoMyLegolas40
Summary: Legolas and his childhood friend find out that they are to be married! And when they team up with Elrond's devilish sons, Elladan and Elrohir, mischief isn't far. How and will they succeed in sabatoging their own wedding? COMPLETE! SEQUEL is OUT!
1. Flashback

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Never. Ever. ::sobs:: This story was written by me and my sister. Right-o! On with the story!  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
In the realm of Mirkwood, everything was quiet and peaceful. Two elves lounged in a great oak tree, looking to escape the intense summer heat.  
  
"I'm bored," Enellewyn said glumly, looking up at Legolas from her perch on one of the sturdy branches of the old tree.  
  
"Me too," he said, swinging down from one of the topmost branches and sitting next to his best friend. They both sat under the cool shade of the tree, pondering to themselves in passive silence, something that never did last very long. Legolas stared into the dark abyss of Mirkwood forest. So many adventures available in one place, one whole day to spend.  
  
Enellewyn turned to look at him.  
  
"Legolas?" She looked at his eyes and saw that they were lost in the wild possibilities of Mirkwood that had long been covered in shadow.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Legolas asked with a grin. Enellewyn looked at him with the same mischievous smile.  
  
In a flash of movement they began to scramble down the tree towards the forest floor. Once Enellewyn jumped down to the ground, they both foolishly ran into the dark abyss of Mirkwood forest, not knowing what dark creature awaited them in the gloom.  
  
As the two elflings got farther into the forest, the trees grew denser, and the sunlight faded into darkness. Enellewyn and Legolas looked around warily, each lacking any idea of where to go next. There was a rustle of leaves.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Legolas whispered, his voice shaking.  
  
"It was probably nothing." Enellewyn said, but even she did not believe her words. A twig snapped and Legolas spun around, his cerulean blue eyes searching for any sign of movement. All of a sudden there was a loud hiss, and numerous illuminated eyes showed in the dimness. Legolas had no time to count exactly how many there were, as he was running as fast as he could with Enellewyn sprinting behind him.  
  
The giant spider was covered in unruly black fur and had two great poisonous stingers. Legolas looked behind him trying to see the spider in the dark. He felt himself collide with something sticky. He had run straight into a web and the spider was gaining on them.  
  
Enellewyn looked around weakly. Legolas was helplessly stuck in the spider's web and it seemed hopeless.  
  
"My knife! My knife!" Enellewyn was startled out of her panic when she heard Legolas's desperate cries. She turned around to face him as he hung on the web.  
  
"Where?!" she yelled, her bright green eyes frantically searching for a concealed blade.  
  
"My boot!" Legolas's eyes widened as the spider drew closer with every menacing step. Enellewyn grabbed the knife and began slashing at the jumbled web. Soon Legolas was freed from the sticky mess and was trying to get back on his feet. Enellewyn hurriedly clambered up a tree with Legolas following closely behind.  
  
The spider hissed angrily at its active lunch and quickly followed in pursuit. Enellewyn looked down at the ground where the spider was.  
  
"Faster!" she shouted to Legolas.  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can!" he said as they both leapt from tree to tree. When the palace came into view they touched back down to the ground and ran the rest of the way until they reached the gates.  
  
"It's gone.It's finally gone," Legolas said breathlessly.  
  
"Elbereth, I'm never going in there again unless it's absolutely necessary!" Enellewyn said, leaning on the wall, trying to catch her breath.  
  
**  
  
Thranduil looked out of his study window. His desk was flooded with parchments that needed reading and he desperately needed to take a break. 'Maybe I will get a small snack before lunch,' he thought, getting up and placing his quill back inside the inkpot.  
  
As he strolled leisurely through the palace, he admired the carvings on the walls and the finely made statues. He hummed a small tune to himself and turned a corner.  
  
**  
  
"How are we going to get inside without being seen?" Legolas asked as he looked down at his clothing that was covered in gooey strands of spider silk. "Let's go in through the back entrance," he suggested, as he tried to remove dirt and strings of spider web off of his tunic.  
  
"No, no, no. It's too risky, my Ada is usually around there at this time, delivering parchments to the library," Enellewyn said, brushing dirt off of her leggings.  
  
"Of course we could sneak in through the kitchens. That's probably the safest way to go," Legolas said.  
  
"Good idea, so long as we don't get caught," Enellewyn said. They headed towards the entrance to the kitchens that was usually only used by the maids and slipped in, trying not to draw attention to themselves. When they entered, maids and servants were bustling around, trying to prepare lunch. The chef was too busy taking a loaf of bread out of the oven to notice them. They weaved through the chaos and Enellewyn grabbed two apples and tossed one to Legolas. She bit into her apple and chewed contentedly.  
  
All of a sudden Legolas grabbed her arm and dived behind a counter, Enellewyn's apple flying out of her hand and falling to the floor.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked, beginning to rise from her station on the floor. Legolas pulled her back down.  
  
"My Ada is here!" he whispered to her. Enellewyn's eyes widened and she slowly peeked out from behind the kitchen counter. Sure enough, Thranduil was there, speaking with the chef. She ducked back down just as Thranduil looked her way.  
  
"I think he saw me!" Enellewyn whispered fiercely. Legolas slapped his forehead.  
  
**  
  
Thranduil turned to look at the chaos of the kitchens. Amidst the bustling maids and servants, dark haired head peeked out from over a counter and then ducked back down. Thranduil raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment," he said. He began to walk towards the counter and almost stepped on an apple that was lying on the floor. He picked it up and saw that there was a petite bite mark on the apple and that a chunk of the fruit was missing.  
  
**  
  
"Shhh!" Enellewyn shushed Legolas. She could see the bottom of King Thranduil's trademark green robes and she gulped slightly. Thranduil's blonde head appeared in front of them.  
  
"You know you shouldn't be wasting food like this," he said. Legolas and Enellewyn scrambled out from behind the counter. Legolas clutched his apple as Enellewyn curtsied.  
  
"Uh, my Lord," she stuttered, keeping her eyes on the ground.  
  
"Ada! What are you doing here?" Legolas said, trying to feign innocence. He frantically tried to clean his dirty tunic, but it was to no avail. Thranduil ignored his youngest son's question and plucked something from Legolas's green tunic. Between his thumb and forefinger was a hardened strand.of spider web.  
  
"Explain this, my son!" Thranduil said sternly.  
  
"Uh. Er. Well, you see, the thing is, um, we kind of went into the forest." Legolas said nervously. "And we were chased by a spider! Can't forget that little detail," Enellewyn said. Hearing this, Legolas punched her in the arm. He winced and looked up at his father, waiting for the lecture he was sure to receive. He had already practically memorized the whole speech.  
  
Legolas, how many times have I told you NOT to go too deep inside the forest? There are many dangerous creatures lurking about, like spiders and wolves. Not to mention orcs! It's perilous for young elflings like you.  
  
"Legolas, Enellewyn! How many times have I told you not to go into the forest! There are many dangerous creatures lurking about, like spiders and wolves. Not to mention orcs! Especially with the shadow over Mirkwood! This is the second time in the past two weeks! To your rooms! Both of you! Enellewyn, I will tell your father to meet you there," he said sternly. Enellewyn gulped. The two elflings trudged to their rooms miserably.  
  
"And Legolas, you are not permitted to leave the palace walls for one week!" Legolas hung his head and sighed as they both lumbered to their rooms with heavy hearts. 


	2. The Dreadful Announcement

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Blah Blah Blah.  
  
READ THIS! This story is set a long time before Legolas ever joins the fellowship. Think of him as a teenager.  
  
On with the story!  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
~A FEW HUNDRED YEARS LATER~  
  
I was jerked awake suddenly by a horrible, gut wrenching, gruesome, awful, horrendous, dreadful (Okay enough with the adjectives) nightmare. In the dream, I was married to Legolas, my best friend since birth. I mean, I love him and all, but not like that.  
  
There was a knock at my door that yanked me from my thoughts.  
  
"Enellewyn! Open this door at once!"  
  
I rolled my eyes, and reluctantly got out of bed. I walked towards the  
door, and opened it. My mother stood there, glaring at me.  
  
"What?" I inquired innocently.  
  
"I see you've slept late again. You were supposed to begin preparation for tonight's ball an hour ago. What will I do with you?"  
  
"Tell everyone that I'm sick, and let me stay here?" I asked hopefully.  
  
My mother just looked at me, shook her head, and pushed me into the washroom.  
  
"Now hurry up and take a bath. I will not stand for this Enellewyn!  
You've been late to every one of Thranduil's balls for the past  
thousand years! You should always be punctual. Your father is the  
king's advisor after all," her mother exclaimed as she laid out her  
daughter's dress.  
  
"So? It isn't like anyone cares about whether or not I'm there in time for the singing!" (As you may have guessed, I am one of the only elves in Middle-Earth with a horrible singing voice) I shouted through the wall to my mother. I was slipping into the freezing water that the maids had left for me an hour ago.  
  
"I just don't understand it. All of the other she-elves that are your age don't act like this. Where ever did I go wrong?"  
  
"What can I say mother? I'm not like the other she-elves. You should be happy that your daughter isn't an airhead bimbo who only cares about how her hair doesn't have enough 'bounce.'"  
  
"Enellewyn! A proper lady doesn't sleep until the late hours of the day. A proper lady doesn't go gallivanting into the forest on hunting trips! A proper lady doesn't where tunics and trousers!"  
  
"Well I guess I'm not a proper lady then am I?"  
  
"Enellewyn. You do not understand. Tonight is very important! Promise me that you will not wander off."  
  
"Yes mother I promise," I said monotonously. I heard my mother sigh exasperatedly as she left the room.  
  
I finished my bath and dried myself off. I walked into my room and saw that my dress had been laid out. It was a wine color with gold trim, and a low square neck. The sleeves were tight and flowed out at the elbows.  
  
"Arghhhh!" As you may have also guessed, I hate dresses.  
  
I stumbled into the dress, tripping and falling on the floor. I had finally stopped trying to where my tunic and leggings to large parties. I had been punished many times for it, and had long since given up. I finally got the dress on, after much struggle, and clipped some of my hair back. I slid my shoes on and ran out of the room.  
  
I made it to the ball and the guards smiled knowingly. Everyone had already arrived. I walked into the hall and all eyes turned to me, but they immediately looked away as they saw that I was standing in the doorway. Everyone had become accustomed to my late arrivals. I felt someone's gaze boring into me and turned toward it. I saw Legolas being bombarded by most of the female population. He had a pleading look in his eyes and mouthed the words, "Help me!"  
  
I had to laugh. I chuckled and decided that I had to help him. It would be pure evil if I didn't. I walked towards the huge crowd swarming my friend, who was trying to look as polite and charming as possible.  
  
I pushed my way through the girls, who were all trying to get a glimpse of the prince.  
  
"Excuse me, pardon me. Best friend coming through!" I screamed over the crowd. They all gave me death glares as I made my way closer to Legolas. I was jabbed in the ribs a few times and pushed around until I finally made it. Legolas's face had a look of pure relief written all over it. "I believe you owe me a dance," I said.  
  
"Um, yes, I believe I do. Goodbye ladies," Legolas said, waving. All of the elves smiled at him and told him to go ahead, but when I looked back, I saw them scowling at me. As soon as we were on the dance floor we cracked up. After our laughter subsided, we began to dance.  
  
"Thank you for saving me back there. I owe you a favor," Legolas said in gratitude.  
  
"You bet you do. Do you know how hard it is to plow your way through a whole bunch of girls? That wasn't the first time this has happened."  
  
"Yeah? Well have you ever experienced being harassed by a mob of she- elves?"  
  
"Um, no, and I definitely don't plan to," I replied. "What is this ball for anyway?"  
  
"I do not know. My father wouldn't tell me."  
  
We danced for a while, and eventually went into the dining hall for dinner. I sat down next to Legolas, as my family had a place of honor at the table. The servants laid the food down before me and I dug in. All around me, the women took small petite bites, and wiped their mouths with a cloth napkin every time they chewed.  
  
I just shoveled the food into my mouth and chewed quickly. You could say that I didn't have the best manners at the table. My mother turned to look at me and she slapped me on the arm because of my behavior.  
  
"What?" I asked, my mouth still full of food. Legolas, who was used to my unusual eating habits, just laughed.  
  
My mother gave me an act-properly-or-else-I-won't-let-you-leave-your-room look.  
  
I wiped my mouth off, and began to cut my food into smaller pieces in aggravation. My mother nodded approvingly.  
  
Halfway into our meal, Thranduil and my father stood up. "We would like to make an announcement," Thranduil boomed in his deep voice. "You are probably all wondering what occasion this ball was called for, and my advisor and I will now let you know, that my son is to be married!" The whole room erupted in applause.  
  
Next to me, my friend's face paled considerably, which was saying a lot, since it was already pale to begin with.  
  
I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. It will be alright, I-"  
  
I wasn't able to finish my sentence.  
  
At that moment my father spoke up. "And my daughter shall be the lucky bride!"  
  
My face paled even more the Legolas's. People clapped, but the girls who had been clapping before were much less enthusiastic after hearing that a bride had already been chosen. "Please tell me that I have a sister that I don't know about!"  
  
"I'm afraid not dear," my mother said with a smile. She, Thranduil, and my father were clapping the hardest.  
  
I couldn't believe it. My best friend and I were to be married. It's  
unethical!  
  
I looked at Legolas, and began feeling lightheaded. We exchanged  
glances before we both passed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
NOW PRESS THAT PRETTY PURPLE BUTTON AND REVIEW! TELL US WHAT YOU  
THINK! 


	3. The Plan

Disclaimer: I'm Schizophrenic: I don't own anything! Neither do I.Muawhahahaha!!  
  
Recap: Poor Legolas and Enellewyn have to get married!  
  
Thanks for your reviews! *Even though there were only three (hint hint)* The name "Enellewyn" doesn't really have a meaning, my sister just made the name up (but it's good right?) This story was written by both of us.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
I cracked an eye open. The first thing I noticed was that my neck was really itchy. I reached up to scratch it as I looked at my clothing. The collar of my tunic was intricately beaded, and the beads were chafing my neck. Suddenly, the night's events came flooding back. I groaned. Married? I got up subconsciously and changed into a more comfortable tunic and trousers. I opened my bedroom door and began walking towards Enellewyn's room.  
  
**  
  
I woke up groggily. My head hurt and I figured I must've bumped it on something. I sat up on my bed and saw that I was still in my dress. I walked over to my bureau and took out a tunic and a pair of leggings.  
  
As I changed I tried to recall the night's events. Stupid ball.ugly dress.being late.getting betrothed to Legolas.  
  
Wait. Back up. Betrothed to Legolas?! I let out an earsplitting shriek that I'm sure the whole kingdom heard.  
  
My bedroom door swung opened and Legolas stood there, looking very disheveled. My dress was hanging from my hips and my tunic was only on halfway, showing a large portion of my midriff. We both screamed at the same time and Legolas slammed the door closed.  
  
I finally finished changing and looked into my mirror. My cheeks had flamed crimson and I pressed my cold hands down on them, hoping to cool them down somewhat.  
  
**  
  
Enellewyn opened the door to find Legolas standing there.  
  
"Sorry about that," he said. "I heard your scream and."  
  
"Can you believe that they are making us get married?!" Enellewyn yelled, seething. Legolas stepped into her room and closed the door behind him.  
  
"I mean we're best friends, not, not.lovers!" she shouted the last word with resentment. Legolas sat down in Enellewyn's armchair as she plopped down on the bed, fuming silently.  
  
"Finished?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Finished? Finished?!" Enellewyn shouted, still clearly quite enraged.  
  
"If you are, I have a plan," Legolas said resting his elbows on his knees and leaning forward. Enellewyn recognized the slight impish gleam in his sapphire eyes.  
  
"I'm finished," Enellewyn said as she looked at her friend intently.  
  
"We'll just sabotage the whole wedding! Then we can't be married because they'll all see that we are clearly not meant for each other," Legolas said simply.  
  
"That's your wonderful plan?" Enellewyn said incredulously. Her comment was met by silence. A slow smirk spread across her face. "I love it."  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Legolas asked in curiosity.  
  
"I don't know! It's your plan!"  
  
"Well now it is your turn to conjure an idea," Legolas exclaimed.  
  
"I hate to break it to you, but I have nothing." Legolas sat back in his chair, deep in thought. A slow smile spread across his face.  
  
"I've got it!" he said triumphantly.  
  
"What? You have an idea?" Enellewyn asked. Legolas walked to the door.  
  
"Meet me at the archery fields at dawn. Don't be late," he said before letting himself out and closing the door behind him.  
  
**  
When dawn came, Legolas was already up. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep because he kept on having nightmares about what could happen if he and Enellewyn were to get married.  
  
He shuddered at the idea and got out of bed. He loved Enellewyn but only like a brother to a sister, not like that.  
  
He changed his clothes and strapped on his quiver. He grabbed his bow that was resting on a chair and walked at a brisk pace towards the archery field.  
  
When he got there, Enellewyn was waiting for him, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"You're late," she said simply.  
  
"No, you're just early."  
  
"If you arrive after me, you're late," she replied.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes and calmly stepped in front of one of the targets. He reached behind his back for an arrow and fired with lightning speed.  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to tell me your brilliant idea?" Enellewyn asked keenly, also stepping in front of a target and firing with a velocity that could rival Legolas. They fired a few more arrows, and the only sound that could be heard was the whistling of arrows and the twang of bowstrings being pulled back with rapid speed.  
  
"Yes," Legolas said, walking towards the targets and taking all his arrows out of the bull's eye circle with care. Enellewyn followed him, and as she placed her arrows back in her quiver, Legolas turned around and walked a bit farther away from the target.  
  
Enellewyn just sat on a rock and watched.  
  
"Well," Legolas fired an arrow with accuracy. "My idea," he fired again, "is that we should lie low." He fired another arrow.  
  
"What do you mean 'lie low' ?" Enellewyn inquired curiously.  
  
"I mean, we should let them plan the wedding and we should go along with it," Legolas said, turning to face Enellewyn.  
  
"What's the point of doing that? It solves nothing," Enellewyn asked.  
  
"We wait until everything is perfect and then we move in," Legolas said slyly. "On the day of the wedding, we will find a way to disrupt every single part of the ceremony (A/N we are not going to make up any elven wedding customs. The wedding will commence as if elven customs are the same as ours. Sorry)."  
  
"My friend, I love the way you think," Enellewyn said. Without them noticing, the sun had crept up over the tops of the trees.  
  
"It's nearly time for breakfast," Legolas said, looking up at the sun. "We should get back to the palace before-" But he was cut off by a loud screeching noise.  
  
"Enellewyn Silverleaf! I've been looking all over for you! We need to begin preparation for the wedding! You shouldn't be at the archery fields. A proper lady-"  
  
"Doesn't practice archery. I know," Enellewyn said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Don't you roll your eyes at me, young lady!" she said, wagging her finger in front of her daughter's face. "Now, back to the palace!" She grabbed Enellewyn's arm and dragged her away from the fields.  
  
'NO!' she mouthed to Legolas.  
  
"Now, I know you want to spend time with the groom, but we have other important things to do!" Enellewyn's face blanched. Legolas shrugged helplessly.  
  
'I'm sorry,' he mouthed back. Legolas watched, powerlessly, as his friend was dragged off to the palace. He went to go fetch his arrows and then headed back.  
  
Breakfast was spent in silence for the 'lucky couple' as their parents made plans for the wedding. They were in a private dining room so that no one would intrude. Enellewyn played with the food on her plate as Legolas did the same next to her.  
  
"Enellewyn, dear, what kind of flowers do you want? Roses, maybe?" Enellewyn's mother asked her.  
  
"Huh? Roses, yeah, sure," Enellewyn said monotonously.  
  
"Yes, of course. We must have hundreds of roses. White ones," Enellewyn's mother said. "Oh it will be marvelous!"  
  
"Now we must set a date," Thranduil said thoughtfully.  
  
"Let's say, fourteen days?" Enellewyn's father suggested. Legolas and Enellewyn were jerked out of their thoughtful silence.  
  
"Fourteen days!" they shouted simultaneously, jumping out of their chairs. Legolas had hopped up so quickly that his chair fell backwards onto the floor with a bang.  
  
"Well, yes. We want this wedding to take place as soon as possible," Enellewyn's father stated.  
  
"But that's not a good time!" said Enellewyn worriedly.  
  
"Sooner then?" asked her mother.  
  
"No, No. Uh, fourteen days is fine," said Legolas quickly.  
  
"Alright then. It's settled," said Thranduil happily.  
  
Legolas and Enellewyn exchanged nervous glances. How were they going to come up with a plan in less than two weeks?  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
Okay, we know that chapter sucked, but please please please review anyway and tell us what you think!!!!!!!!  
  
Come on! You can do it! Press that button! 


	4. Breakdowns

Disclaimer: We don't own Legolas. Don't sue, I will win.  
  
Thank you to all of our lovely reviewers! I just want to thank all the little people.  
  
We're just going to address a couple of you reviewers (We don't really have time to do you all, sorry, but thank you so much! Keep reading!)  
  
Lady Laswen-Thank you! We would love some of your suggestions as to how to ruin a wedding. Just post them up in your next review! And don't worry; they wont fall in love.  
  
Sweet A.K- Thanks for all of your reviews, and sticking with us from the beginning. Keep reading!  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
After breakfast, Legolas and Enellewyn walked outside into the gardens. Their good outlook on their plan had become bleak after they had been told that the wedding would take place in just fourteen days.  
  
"Well? What do we do now?" asked Enellewyn gloomily.  
  
Legolas took a deep breath before replying, "I have no idea."  
  
"Ugh! That's it! Our fate is sealed! We're going to get married, and I'm going to be a-a a princess! I can't even think about it!" Enellewyn shouted hysterically.  
  
"Then don't think about it," said Legolas matter-of-factly.  
  
"Are you nuts? Are you even aware that you are going to be my future husband in less than two weeks?"  
  
Legolas's face contorted into an expression of worry as he realized the consequences of the marriage.  
  
"Oh by the Valar! You're right! Think of something!  
  
Enellewyn was just about to say that she had no clue as to what to do when a maid walked up to them timidly. She turned to Enellewyn.  
  
"Excuse me, but your mother requests that you come back to the palace to be fitted for your dress. She requests that Prince Legolas should come in to be fitted also."  
  
"Already?" Enellewyn was on the verge of tears. (Which is saying a lot, since the last time Enellewyn Silverleaf cried, it was when she was but a child. The new bow that she had gotten for her birthday had broken in half.)  
  
"I'm afraid so Miss," answered the maid, not sure what else to say.  
  
"Come, it will all work out. We just have to work faster," whispered Legolas as he led her towards the gate.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*` *`*`*`*`*`  
  
They followed the maid until they came to a stop in front of two doors. She directed Legolas into one, and led Enellewyn into the other that was adjacent to it.  
  
When Enellewyn walked through the door, the first sight that greeted her was of her mother, sifting through many different kinds of fabric.  
  
"Enellewyn dear! Which one would you prefer?" her mother asked with glee.  
  
She was holding up a piece of pink fabric, with flowered embroidery and many bows that looked like they had been placed randomly all along the cloth. She was also holding a piece of white fabric with beaded embroidery and lace trim.  
  
"Neither," Enellewyn replied curtly.  
  
"But this pink one is just so beautiful! Won't you just wear it?" exclaimed her mother.  
  
"Yes mother, I'll wear it. And then I'll just throw away all of my good clothes to make way for more of those ugly dresses. Maybe I'll throw away all of my weapons too. And while I'm at it, I'll quit riding, archery, and all of the other fulfilling activities that I like to do so that I can sit around and start complaining about my hair!"  
  
"Really? Wonderful!" her mother said happily.  
  
"I wasn't serious!"  
  
"Oh Enellewyn, we don't need your sarcasm," said her mother with a look of exasperation.  
  
She began a quiet conversation with the seamstress in rapid Elvish, telling her to use the repulsive pink fabric to make the dress. She was speaking in barely above a whisper. Obviously, she was trying to conceal her decision from her daughter. It was pointless though. Enellewyn heard every word. She was an elf, after all.  
  
"Oh no. Oh no. I will not wear that disgusting thing! I won't!" Enellewyn knew that she sounded like a whiny little child, but if that was the way to get out of wearing a hideous piece of clothing, then so be it.  
  
"But Enellewyn dear, it suits you."  
  
"No, no it doesn't. If you want something that suits me, then give me some trousers and a tunic to wear to my wedding."  
  
"Don't be silly. You're wearing it."  
  
Her mother's voice had an edge to it, and when she spoke, Enellewyn knew that she was fighting a losing battle.  
  
"Fine! Fine! I'll wear the ugly thing!" she shouted.  
  
Her mother's face immediately lit up with joy. "Splendid!" She directed the seamstress toward her daughter, with fabric in hand.  
  
They began the long, tedious task of fitting Enellewyn for her dress. They took her measurements and began to pin the fabric up. Just looking at herself in the full-length mirror made Enellewyn cringe with disgust.  
  
Finally, they finished. The seamstress told them that the dress would be ready in time for the wedding, and not to worry about the short notice. Enellewyn hopped off the stool and stretched. She walked over to the door. Someone had been leaning against it and when she opened it, the person fell across her feet.  
  
Legolas was lying on the floor in the doorway. He rubbed his head and looked up at her.  
  
"How did it go?" he inquired, still laying on the floorboards in a heap.  
  
"Horrible. My mother is making me wear this revolting dress. And do you want to know the best part? IT'S PINK!" Enellewyn shouted.  
  
"Oh it looks great on you dear!" said her mother from across the room.  
  
"It looks great on you dear," Enellewyn mocked in a high-pitched voice.  
  
She stormed out of the room, stepping on Legolas as she went. Her friend cringed, got up off the floor, and followed. Legolas hated to admit it, but he was beginning to think that Enellewyn was being a bit childish.  
  
"Enellewyn! Stop!"  
  
Enellewyn halted and her back tensed.  
  
"Do you not think that you are being a bit immature about this?" he asked her cautiously. This was not a matter to take lightly. He knew better than that.  
  
Despite his efforts, she blew up (not literally of course).  
  
"Me? Immature? Oh that's funny. Hilarious! I am not immature!" she exclaimed.  
  
Legolas crossed his arms and gave her a look that said, is-this-you-when- you-are-mature?  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED!"  
  
Enellewyn had begun bawling hysterically.  
  
Legolas walked over and hugged her. He sat her on the floor and spoke.  
"Calm yourself.  
  
Like I said before, we just have to work together at it. If you keep crying like that, we'll be married before you can say Lle holma ve' edan." (A/N- Translated, that means, you smell like a human.)  
  
Enellewyn sniffled. "What are you saying? I was not crying."  
  
"Oh really? Then what do you call this?" Legolas began to imitate Enellewyn's frantic sobs.  
  
"Oh come off it," Enellewyn smiled, and punched him playfully in the arm.  
  
Legolas smiled. Tomorrow, they would begin their planning.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
We know that Enellewyn and Legolas's dialogue isn't really characteristic of their time and place, but we want this story to be funny, and to give you the sense that they are both young and adventurous  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Riding and a New Plan

Disclaimer:  
  
Lord of the Rings is not mine,  
  
But I would like you to read my story,  
  
Which is incredibly divine.  
  
I hope you review at the end,  
  
Or, I won't post a chapter again.  
  
Lady Laswen: Thanks for your suggestions (They are good ideas), but that's not really what we're aiming for. We need something that would be planned, not happen spontaneously. Please give more suggestions because we really need them. :o)  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Enellewyn walked through the halls of the large palace, for lack of anything better to do.  
  
She stared out of the windows and spied one of the gardeners cutting the exquisite white roses and placing them delicately in a basket. Enellewyn sighed and walked towards the kitchen, feeling a bit hungry.  
  
As she stepped in, she could see her father and Thranduil conversing with the chef.  
  
"Ah, Enellewyn!" her father said, as he heard the door close quietly behind her. Thranduil was still locked in serious conversation with the chef, giving orders about roast venison and different cakes and pastries that were to be made.  
  
"And we must have a grand cake of course! After all, my son is to wed my advisor's daughter!" Enellewyn heard Thranduil say cheerfully. Enellewyn frowned. Everywhere she went, something reminded her of her marriage to her best friend.  
  
"What is wrong, my daughter?" Enellewyn's father asked worriedly. Enellewyn quickly plastered a false smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, nothing! I was just wondering if, um, we could have fruit tarts at the wedding," she said halfheartedly.  
  
"Of course! I know it's your favorite!" he said merrily. Thranduil turned to their conversation, as he was finished issuing orders.  
  
"There is to be a splendid cake! Five layers!" Thranduil said. Enellewyn wasn't sure if he was happier about the wedding or the cake.  
  
"Well, I must be going now," she said, curtsying to Thranduil quickly. As she exited the kitchens, hastily, her mother ran into her.  
  
"Oh, Enellewyn, I just sent out the invitations with a messenger! Lord Elrond of Imladris and his two sons and daughter are to attend! And of course Mithrandir." But Enellewyn wasn't paying attention anymore. 'Mithrandir? Surely he will bring many of his magical fireworks. It is a special occasion after all. Hmm.' she thought to herself.  
  
"All our relatives will be attending also!" Enellewyn patted her mother on the shoulder.  
  
"Of course mother. I have to speak with Legolas now," she said walking off in the opposite direction. Her mother clapped her hands together and sighed dreamily.  
  
"They're in love!" Enellewyn tensed and almost stopped, but kept on walking towards the archery fields.  
  
As she walked hurriedly through the richly decorated hallways, two she- elves barred her path.  
  
"Oh, Enellewyn!" (Her voice was so thick with falseness that you could cut it with a knife) "We never thought you'd get married!" One of them said, curling a ringlet of her bouncy blond hair. Enellewyn rolled her eyes and glowered at them.  
  
"We never thought this day would come for you, Enellewyn. Never!" said the other one. "Or should I say Mrs. Greenleaf!" They fell into a bout of giggles, obviously having fun tormenting the elf that had stolen the object of their affections, or the object of their lives.  
  
"Move your horse hair, you're blocking the path!" Enellewyn said, becoming irritable. They gasped. Enellewyn's eyes widened as they glared at her with malice. They took a few surprisingly threatening steps forward in their dainty shoes.  
  
Enellewyn paled and began to sprint in the other direction.  
  
"We'll get you Enellewyn Silverleaf!" one of the she-elves yelled, shaking her fist in the air at the rapidly diminishing figure.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Enellewyn paused to catch her breath and looked behind her. The vicious elves hadn't followed her, so she sat down on the ground to catch her breath.  
  
"Enellewyn?" a curious voice asked.  
  
Enellewyn looked up at her friend. "I have an idea!" she said, getting up from the ground. Legolas's grin broadened.  
  
"Get your horse, and you can tell me about it while we ride," Legolas said. Enellewyn nodded in agreement and went into the stables.  
  
After a few minutes she came out leading a dashing chestnut horse.  
  
"Come on, Anarya!" Enellewyn said, leading her horse out of the stable. Anarya whinnied and pulled against her bridle, trying to get back to her stall.  
  
"I know you want to eat but you have to come!" Enellewyn said to the stubborn horse.  
  
"You know, all these years I never said anything, but that horse reminds me of you," Legolas said, chuckling at the thought. Enellewyn glared at him and Anarya finally relented to Enellewyn's light tugs.  
  
"Thank you, my friend," she said, hopping on her horse's back lightly. Enellewyn had never ridden in a saddle. She felt that they were unnecessary, and would much rather ride bareback.  
  
"Your welcome," Legolas said.  
  
"Not you! As if I would thank you for insulting me. You're head is getting bigger by the minute!"  
  
Legolas laughed quietly and followed her action, also leaping onto his grey horse's back. They urged their horses to a walk and gave slight nods of their heads to the guards as they exited the palace gates.  
  
"So what is your big idea?" Legolas asked her.  
  
"It's about the cake."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ten minutes later Legolas and Enellewyn were riding on a wide path in Mirkwood forest, or as it was formerly known, Greenwood the Great.  
  
Enellewyn's voice rang out through the trees as she told Legolas about her day.  
  
"I thought they were going to strangle me for saying that their hair was from a horse's tail! That's why I was so out of breath when I got to the stables," Enellewyn said, as their horses led the way at a slow trot.  
  
"She called you Mrs. Greenleaf?!" Legolas asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes! Can you believe that?" Legolas chuckled.  
  
"What are you laughing at? It's just another reminder that we're going to be married!" Enellewyn yelled, quite outraged.  
  
"Speaking of that," Legolas grimaced as he said the word. "What is your idea?"  
  
"Oh! Well I ran into my mother, well she ran into me is more like, and she said that Mithrandir was to attend the wedding. I got to thinking and I figured that he'd be bringing his fireworks that everyone just loves so much."  
  
Legolas turned to Enellewyn and gave her an impish smile.  
  
The same smile, in fact, that he used exactly 827 years ago on that fateful day when two certain, foolish elflings wandered into the dangers of Mirkwood forest.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Enellewyn said, throwing Legolas a sly look.  
  
"Oh, yes," Legolas said with a smirk.  
  
**  
  
Hope you like it! You review, we update! That's our philosophy! So press that pretty periwinkle button! 


	6. The Dreaded Elladan and Elrohir

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah blah blah (I won't be putting up any more disclaimers after this.)  
  
My co-author has abandoned me! NOOO!! This is a crisis! So if the quality of this story goes down a notch, or I update less, never fear, but REVIEW!  
  
Anyways, ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Enellewyn woke up blearily. There was a loud commotion outside her door and she stumbled out of bed.  
  
She put a robe on and opened the door. Maids and servants were hurrying about in preparation for the guests that were to arrive that day. Some were carrying clean sheets and blankets; others were running around with baskets of white roses.  
  
Enellewyn groaned and closed the door. She went back to bed and willed herself to fall back into her elven stupor. Just as her eyes glazed over, someone was rapping loudly on the door.  
  
"Enellewyn Silverleaf! The guests are beginning to arrive and you are not even dressed! You must be a humble hostess and greet every single one of them! Now up!" Enellewyn's mother yelled. Her voice was slightly muffled through the door.  
  
Enellewyn sighed. Knowing her mother, half the population of Lorien and Imladris would probably be in attendance. Enellewyn opened her closet and inspected all the dresses.  
  
She finally spied the plainest one, which looked like it had been messily shoved onto the top shelf, concealed from view. Enellewyn retrieved the dress and scrutinized it.  
  
It was a forest green color and had a square neckline. At the bottom there was elegant gold stitching. Enellewyn shrugged and slipped into it. The bottom of the dress nearly touched the floor and before she knew it she was lacing up her hunting boots.  
  
She ran a comb through her hair a few times so that she looked at least slightly presentable and then ran out of the room.  
  
Soon she was at the front gate. Hoards of elves were already there and she tried to find Legolas amongst the chaos. As she weaved through the crowd, many elves stopped her and gave their congratulations. Enellewyn smiled and shook their hands graciously.  
  
As far as Enellewyn knew, her mother had invited all her cousins and aunts and uncles.  
  
She finally found Legolas hovering near a group of dark haired elves smiling and nodding pleasantly. His face muscles looked stretched from smiling too much and Enellewyn massaged her jaw before wandering up to the group.  
  
As Enellewyn drifted over next to Legolas, one of the elves looked at her in delight.  
  
"Ah, the bride! Mae Govannen (well met)!" he said, smiling.  
  
"Mae Govannen," Enellewyn said, flashing him a small smile. The elf opened his mouth to say something else, but Legolas quickly seized the moment to get away.  
  
"Well, we have other guests to attend to. I will see you all at the wedding!" Legolas said, over his shoulder as he led Enellewyn away quickly.  
  
"How many people did our parents invite?" Legolas asked from their station somewhere amidst the sea of people. Before Enellewyn could answer, two elves had snuck up behind them.  
  
"Enellewyn! Legolas! It has been a long time since we last saw each other!" one of the twins said jovially.  
  
"We knew we would come visit Mirkwood again, but we hardly thought that it would be like this! Right, El?" said the elf on the right. Legolas groaned inwardly as he remembered the mischievous twin sons of Lord Elrond of Imladris. He had never learned to tell them apart and they both delighted in confusing new victims, calling each other 'El' so no one would be able to discern the difference between them.  
  
"Elladan?" he guessed. The elf on the right shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm Elladan!" he piped in.  
  
"So then you must be Elrohir," Legolas said slowly to the elf on the left. They both nodded at the same time.  
  
"So how is it in Mirkwood? Any more spiders?" Elladan asked.  
  
"No, actually. It's been quite boring here, Elladan," Enellewyn said to him.  
  
"Well El and I knew that you two liked each other, but we never figured you would get married!" Elrohir said happily. Enellewyn blanched and her hand made a fist.  
  
Legolas took notice of this and quickly took her by the arm and led her away.  
  
"We will see you at the wedding!" Elladan called to the two retreating forms. Legolas turned around and nodded. A few yards away, a stable boy was leading two horses to the stables and Legolas longed to collect the horses instead of greeting all the guests.  
  
He was pulled out of his reverie by a loud squeal.  
  
"Enellewyn!" he looked over and saw Elrond's daughter running towards them.  
  
"Arwen! It's good to see you!" Enellewyn said halfheartedly.  
  
"You too! Congratulations on your engagement!"  
  
"Yeah, we're uh, thrilled," said Legolas.  
  
"Do you like my new dress?" Arwen asked as she twirled around in her pale blue garb.  
  
"It's better than the one I have to wear for the wedding," Enellewyn said, rolling her eyes and scowling.  
  
"You have to show me sometime," Arwen said. "I have to go find Elladan and Elrohir now. I will see you tomorrow." With that said, she went off and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
**  
  
By the time Legolas and Enellewyn staggered into the palace after the throng of people they had met Lord Elrond, Enellewyn's grandparents, more of Enellewyn's cousins, Legolas's cousins, and a bunch of family friends.  
  
Legolas and Enellewyn branched off from the group and went into the gardens for some peace and quiet. They both collapsed onto a marble bench and Enellewyn tilted her head back, enjoying the spring sun.  
  
"Just think, we're to be wed in one week," Legolas said, the full truth of his words punching him full force.  
  
"Well if our plan pulls through, we won't," Enellewyn said, looking at him.  
  
"If?!" Legolas said. "What if our plan doesn't pull through? What if we're married? Then what Enellewyn?" Legolas said. Enellewyn massaged her temples, trying to squeeze the pain out of her head.  
  
"I don't know," Enellewyn said helplessly. She played with a lock of her dark hair. 'Get a hold of yourself, Silverleaf!' she reprimanded herself.  
  
"Enellewyn!" Legolas whispered. Two voices were drawing closer and Enellewyn dreaded the thought of whom they belonged to.  
  
"It's Elladan and Elrohir!" Legolas exclaimed. Enellewyn looked at him.  
  
Without a word, they both simultaneously jumped up and ran into the palace.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/  
  
You review, I update! We're trying to get to 100 reviews!  
  
Thank you to everyone who does review on a regular basis. 


	7. A New Plan and an Allegiance

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!  
  
Now back to the story.  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Enellewyn meandered through the gardens easily. Lately it had become her favorite spot to think and relax.  
  
All of a sudden she could hear the voices of two elves conversing merrily.  
  
'Well I can't avoid them forever,' Enellewyn thought. She entered the small courtyard and Elladan and Elrohir looked up at her.  
  
"Enellewyn, we were just talking about you!" Elrohir said. Ever since yesterday Enellewyn had noticed that Elrohir wore a gold ring on his index finger. Elladan, however, wore no jewelry.  
  
"We didn't think you'd be out and about. El and I thought you would be with the prince," Elladan said, using his nickname for his identical brother. He wiggled his dark eyebrows.  
  
Enellewyn sat down on a stone bench opposite her two mischievous friends.  
  
"Well, the truth is," Enellewyn hesitated. 'Should I tell them?' she debated with herself. 'They wouldn't tell. Would they?' She finally came to a conclusion.  
  
"The truth of it is, Legolas and I are not getting married because we want to," Enellewyn said at last. Elladan looked at his mirror image.  
  
"Well of course we knew that. Legolas's Ada told our Ada, and after much begging, he told Elrohir, Arwen, and me," Elladan said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh," Enellewyn said, not knowing if there was anything else in particular that needed saying.  
  
"If you both aren't getting married on your own, Legolas must've cooked up some kind of wild plan to sabotage your little betrothal," Elladan said evenly.  
  
"You can trust us," Elrohir added. Enellewyn bit her bottom lip nervously. She couldn't keep it a secret forever. So it wouldn't hurt.  
  
"Legolas came up with a plan to sabotage our wedding. And then he sparked my mind and I thought that we could-" Just then a loud crash sounded, blocking out the sound of Enellewyn's voice as she told Elladan and Elrohir of what they were to do with the cake.  
  
"That's brilliant!" Elladan and Elrohir said at the same time.  
  
"But," Elrohir said, leaving off, giving Enellewyn a skeptical look.  
  
"But what?" Enellewyn asked.  
  
"You can't possibly interfere with a wedding with only that idea," Elladan said, finishing his brother's thought. "Especially when you're going against the wishes of King Thranduil."  
  
"So that's why you're going to need our help," Elladan said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Do you have any bright ideas?" Enellewyn said sardonically.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes," Elrohir said.  
  
"Do you now?" Enellewyn said, intrigued. Elrohir proceeded to tell Enellewyn his ideas while Elladan threw in his own.  
  
**  
  
Soon a bell rang signaling lunch and Enellewyn, Elladan, and Elrohir got up from their place on the bench. They began to walk towards the dining hall at a relaxed pace. As they were walking, Legolas sidled up next to her.  
  
"Where were you all day?" Enellewyn asked curiously.  
  
"With the Mirkwood guards. A small band of orcs was discovered. They were all killed, but my Ada requested that it be checked out," Legolas said.  
  
"Yes, lately there have been more orc reports in Imladris than usual," Elladan piped in.  
  
They arrived at the dining hall and entered. Legolas took his seat next to his father and Enellewyn sat down next to him. Lord Elrond was on his other side with Enellewyn's father and mother sitting next to him.  
  
Arwen, Elrohir, and Elladan were seated next to Enellewyn. Food was already set out on silver platters and before long the hall was filled with the clatter of cutlery and the voices of many elves.  
  
Arwen took dainty bites as she ate and Enellewyn tried to make an effort to eat somewhat civilly. She knew that it was one of Arwen's pet peeves. She would be reprimanded sternly for her poor manners anyway. Arwen dabbed at her mouth with the cloth napkin.  
  
"I was wondering if you could show me your wedding dress, Enellewyn," she asked, taking a sip of wine from her goblet.  
  
"I think that the seamstresses are finished with it so I could show you it after lunch. It will be absolutely gruesome though," Enellewyn said, making a face.  
  
"I'm sure it will be very pretty. Your mother has impeccable taste after all," Arwen said, returning to her food.  
  
"Of course she does," Enellewyn mumbled.  
  
"Oh, Enellewyn, don't be so grumpy. Your wedding day is drawing near!" Arwen said cheerfully.  
  
"Joy," Enellewyn said sarcastically. But Arwen hadn't heard her as she was scolding Elladan and Elrohir for their bad table manners.  
  
**  
  
After lunch had ended, Enellewyn and Arwen headed towards the seamstresses. When they got there Enellewyn opened the door. Inside there was a mannequin wearing a pink dress.  
  
"Ugh! It's so ugly!" Enellewyn yelled as she beheld the sight of the pink monstrosity.  
  
"What are you talking about? It's beautiful!" Arwen said. She walked over to it and walked around it. She felt the fabric.  
  
"This is very high quality fabric, Enellewyn," Arwen said seriously. "I think it might be all the way from Lothlorien!"  
  
"But it's pink," Enellewyn said stubbornly.  
  
"Many she-elves would die for this dress," Arwen said looking at her friend disapprovingly. "It could do without all the bows, and I must admit the lace is a little over done." Arwen trailed off in thought. "But the color is very nice!"  
  
"Face it. It would look horrible on me," Enellewyn concluded.  
  
"You could always try and get out of wearing it," Arwen said thoughtfully.  
  
"There's no-" she stopped in mid-sentence. 'You could always try and get out of wearing it.wearing it.' Arwen's words echoed in her head.  
  
"You just gave me a wonderful idea!" And Arwen knew that indeed, it must've been a wonderful idea, for Enellewyn had used the word 'wonderful' and that didn't happen every one hundred years.  
  
"Arwen, I have to go find Legolas. You're going to have to excuse me." With that said, Enellewyn swept out of the room and went in the direction of Legolas's room.  
  
As she walked swiftly towards Legolas's chamber she heard several high- pitched voices somewhere below. Her attention was drawn towards a window. She walked over carefully and looked down.  
  
A group of she-elves were sitting around a table. Some had stitching in their hands and others braided each other's hair. Enellewyn frowned, remembering the time her mother had made her try stitching. She had had to stop archery for a week so her fingers could heal from all the cuts and pricks she had gotten from the needles.  
  
"Who does that Enellewyn Silverleaf think she is? Going off and getting to marry Prince Legolas!" one of them said snottily, tossing her auburn hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Honestly!" another said. "If her and my brother stood next to each other, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference!" she said condescendingly.  
  
Tears threatened to fall from Enellewyn's eyes, but she held them back.  
  
"Anyway, why would they pick her to be the princess? She is as ugly as a witch!" Enellewyn recognized the blond girl who had almost tried to strangle her. Her hand tightened around the windowsill. The other female elves murmured in agreement.  
  
"Antolle ulua sulrim (Much wind pours from your mouth)!" Enellewyn yelled in loathing just as Arwen rounded the corner looking somewhat frazzled.  
  
"Enellewyn!" Arwen exclaimed.  
  
The elves looked up, startled. When they saw the obvious hurt in Enellewyn's eyes they all sniggered behind their hands.  
  
Arwen's face turned to anger and she marched up to the window.  
  
"Amin feuya ten' lle (You disgust me)!" she said to them with extreme dislike. They all gasped. They didn't take being insulted by the famous Evenstar lightly. She turned around just in time to see Enellewyn stomping off crossly.  
  
When Arwen caught up to her she was muttering to herself in Elvish. Some words she heard were definitely not meant for little ears.  
  
"Enellewyn?" she asked carefully.  
  
"What?!" Enellewyn shouted, irritably. A door opened and an elf peaked out. Enellewyn glared at him. If looks could kill, he would have been dead before he could even let out a gasp.  
  
The door was shut quickly.  
  
"Who do they think they are?" Enellewyn grumbled to herself furiously. She began walking towards her room. It was only a small distance away from where they were so she was at her bedroom door shortly.  
  
"Enellewyn, what did they say?" Arwen inquired.  
  
"Nothing," Enellewyn mumbled. She opened her door and went in, slamming it behind her.  
  
**  
  
"What was that?" Legolas asked from his desk where he was studying a large map of Mirkwood.  
  
"I don't know. Some crazy elf-maiden," Sirion said, sitting back down. Legolas groaned inwardly.  
  
"What did she look like?" he asked, already having an idea of who it was.  
  
"She had dark hair, was a bit tall for an elf maiden, green eyes. What was really odd was that she was wearing hunting attire," Sirion said, recalling the she-elf that had interrupted their meeting.  
  
"I'm afraid that is my betrothed, Enellewyn, she is very headstrong. I think I should see if she's all right," Legolas said, really wondering if Enellewyn was all right and wanting an excuse to get away from this form of torture.  
  
"Of course, my lord," Sirion said respectfully. Legolas got up from his chair and walked out the door.  
  
Legolas figured that she would go to her room so he turned that way. When he got there he knocked on the door lightly.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Legolas opened the door slowly. Enellewyn was on the bed holding her bow, running her fingers over the precise carving.  
  
"What?" she asked irritably, not looking up. "I'm busy."  
  
"Well, I was just wondering if you were okay," Legolas said.  
  
"Well, I'm fine," Enellewyn snapped. Legolas stood by the door for a second before walking over to her armchair and plopping down into it, making himself comfortable.  
  
"What do you want?" Enellewyn asked exasperatedly.  
  
"Sirion and I heard you scream."  
  
"That idiot?" Enellewyn said crossly. Legolas could not deny that he wasn't the brightest elf in the bunch.  
  
"I have a feeling you were heading over to my room to tell me something," Legolas guessed. Enellewyn scowled. Legolas allowed himself a small grin.  
  
"Well?" he asked, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, something he had learned from his father, King Thranduil. It was the look that silenced elflings and made even the most stubborn speak up.  
  
"Well I had a great idea, so I decided to walk over to your room and tell you about it. Then I heard these she-elves and I realized that they were talking about me. I decided to do a bit of eaves dropping. You wouldn't believe some of the things they said about me! They are all such, such," Enellewyn searched for the right word to describe them. "Orcs!"  
  
Legolas laughed.  
  
"Some of them certainly fit that description," Legolas said.  
  
"Really!" Enellewyn said.  
  
"So what was your plan?" Legolas wondered aloud.  
  
"I was thinking."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Response to Reviews:  
  
Tiffany-45-No, this will not be a romance of any kind. We were thinking about it, but thought that it would be too weird.  
  
Greenelvenarcher34-Thanks for the suggestion! I really liked it so I figured I'd use it!  
  
Sweet A.K.- Thanks for reviewing and being with us from the beginning!  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin-Thanks for reviewing for almost every chapter!  
  
Lisa-I'll try to e-mail u to keep you updated, but if I don't just check my story about very week because I usually update once a week. I can't stand it if I don't really. :o)  
  
I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
REVIEW! The 'Review' button is just screaming, "Press me! Press me!"  
\/  
\/  
\/ 


	8. Gandalf's Arrival and a Midnight Outing

Thank you to all who reviewed!  
  
I know you're eager to read more, so I'll shut up now.  
  
::The curtain opens:: ::Everyone applauds:: :o)  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
A cart came rumbling up the hill. A chestnut colored pony was pulling it and a figure clad in gray, mud stained robes was leading it. The gates opened and he led his cart in.  
  
He got down from the wagon and removed his pointy gray hat. It revealed an old man with a long gray beard.  
  
"Ah, the happy couple," Gandalf said looking at Legolas and Enellewyn as they stood in front of the palace, awaiting his arrival.  
  
"Mithrandir. It is good to see you," Legolas said.  
  
"Yes, the last time I saw both of you, you were just little elflings!" Gandalf said, chuckling. Enellewyn smiled at their old friend.  
  
"Come into the palace. My father would like to have a word with you," Legolas said, steering Gandalf into the palace. Enellewyn followed them just as she saw an elf take Gandalf's wagon and bring it by the stables.  
  
Legolas directed Gandalf to his Thranduil's study and then turned to Enellewyn.  
  
"Should we do it now?" Legolas asked, trying to be as discreet as possible.  
  
"Better now since we're doing it tonight," Enellewyn said just as quietly.  
  
"Okay. Meet me at the stables in five minutes," Legolas said before turning around to go to his room. Enellewyn nodded and then followed his example by heading towards her bedroom.  
  
**  
  
Legolas waited by the stables anxiously. All of a sudden he felt something close around his ankle and pull him down to the ground.  
  
Before he could let out a shout of alarm, a warm hand closed over his mouth.  
  
"Shhh! It's me!" He recognized Enellewyn's voice almost immediately. She detached her hand from his mouth.  
  
"What are you doing?!" he whispered harshly.  
  
"Shhh!" Enellewyn pointed at the stables from behind the bush they were crouched behind. They could see Gandalf clearly through a small gap in the short branches.  
  
Gandalf removed a blanket from the inside of his robes and threw it over the wagon, effectively covering everything that was inside. He looked around suspiciously and then left without a sound. Once he was gone, Legolas and Enellewyn scrambled out from their hiding place and went over to the cart.  
  
Legolas looked around shiftily before he whipped the blanket off and tucked it under his arm.  
  
"Perfect," Enellewyn whispered.  
  
**  
  
Legolas listened intently for a moment. After he was sure that the halls were quiet and everyone was asleep he flung his bed covers off and retrieved his boots from underneath his bed.  
  
He was already dressed and only needed to clasp his cloak around his neck. He bent down and recovered the large brown sack from his closet.  
  
Legolas pulled his hood over his head, making sure his face was concealed in the dark. He then tiptoed out of the room, closing the door gently behind him.  
  
He treaded through the empty corridors silently, looking around corners before turning.  
  
Soon he came to the right place and opened the door slightly.  
  
"Enellewyn! Come on!" Legolas whispered as quietly as possible. A silent figure got out from the bed and came to the door.  
  
"You have the stuff?" Enellewyn asked. Legolas nodded.  
  
"Good," she said. She shut her door noiselessly and then followed Legolas to their next destination. When they got there the door opened soundlessly before them.  
  
Two cloaked figures emerged.  
  
"Come on. Let's go," one said. Together they all began their trek towards the kitchens. Even if they were elves, they still made an effort to tread quietly.  
  
Suddenly Enellewyn froze, causing Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir to bump into each other's backs. She turned around and put a finger to her lips in a silent command.  
  
They nodded. Carefully, Enellewyn poked her head out and surveyed the hallway. She could see the recognizable sight of Gandalf standing still in the hall. Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir also looked around the corner.  
  
"What is he doing?" Elrohir whispered, perplexed.  
  
"I don't know," Legolas whispered back. Enellewyn shushed them with a stern look.  
  
But after a while, even Enellewyn began to grow weary of this waiting for Gandalf to return to his room.  
  
"Let me go check it out," Enellewyn said.  
  
"No, I'll go," Legolas said.  
  
"Fine, we'll both go," Enellewyn whispered exasperatedly. The two elves crept towards the motionless Istari. When they got closer, they could see that his arms were held in front of him and that his eyes were closed.  
  
Enellewyn gave Legolas a bewildered look and he shrugged, clueless. Enellewyn cautiously waved a hand in front of Gandalf's face.  
  
"Mithrandir," she said, enunciating every syllable slowly.  
  
"I think he's asleep!" Legolas concluded. Enellewyn shrugged her shoulders. Legolas waved for Elladan and Elrohir. They looked around cautiously and then made a beeline for their two friends.  
  
When Elrohir and Elladan glimpsed Gandalf, they couldn't help but snigger to themselves.  
  
"Come on! Let's go before he wakes up!" Legolas said, stepping away. Elladan and Enellewyn followed him. Elrohir looked at the wizard oddly, but then followed the rest of them.  
  
Legolas and company entered the kitchens quietly. Enellewyn took a torch from the wall and brought it in with them for some light.  
  
After the door was securely closed, they all removed their hoods. Sitting on a table in the middle of the kitchen was an enormous cake sitting on a wooden platter. It had yellow frosting and was decorated with flowers. At the top were two small outlines.  
  
Upon closer examination, Enellewyn discovered that they were two miniature sculptures of her and Legolas. She shuddered.  
  
Legolas put the sack on a table and poured out the contents.  
  
"Well. We better get to work," Legolas said. He took out a carving knife and gave it to Elrohir.  
  
"Try to get a hole in the bottom of the platter." Elrohir nodded and went to work. From under the table, Elrohir spoke.  
  
"This could take a while."  
  
**  
  
Soon the sun had risen over the horizon and dawn assailed the lands. Four certain elves exited the kitchens and sneaked back to their rooms. They all separated and went their different ways.  
  
Legolas moved stealthily through the halls, staying alert as possible.  
  
"And where do you think you're going, my son?" Legolas froze in mid step.  
  
"Um. Erm. I was just.coming back from archery. Yes, I was coming back from archery," Legolas said, proud that he had come up with a plausible, not to mention convincing explanation.  
  
"And what is that?" Thranduil asked, motioning to the sack that Legolas had tried to hide from his father.  
  
"What? This?" Legolas asked, holding out the bag nonchalantly. "This is just part of this new game Enellewyn and I made up. You're supposed to," he paused in thought. "You're supposed to take the bag," he frantically tried to think of a good excuse.  
  
"Yes?" Thranduil asked expectantly.  
  
"You're supposed to take the bag and try to keep others from taking it!" Legolas said. He bit the inside of his cheek apprehensively.  
  
"I see," Thranduil said, raising an eyebrow. Legolas gulped. "I thought you and Enellewyn were too old for games," Thranduil said dispassionately.  
  
"Of course!" Legolas said. "I mean, who needs this stupid game anyway?" Legolas said, rolling his eyes and throwing the sack over his shoulder. There was a high-pitched yelp.  
  
"Please! Legolas you shouldn't be throwing things!" Legolas heard Enellewyn's mother say. "What are you doing with this dirty sack anyway?"  
  
"I was just asking Legolas the same thing," Thranduil said. "Wasn't I, Le-"  
  
But Legolas was no longer there, for he was too busy running towards his room.  
  
**  
  
Enellewyn walked through the forest, her eyes focused on the ground.  
  
"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Elladan asked from behind her.  
  
"Of course I do. Now stop talking and keep looking!" Enellewyn said testily.  
  
She was beginning to doubt that they would ever find the plant they were looking for. It was called Himba and it only grew in dry places. They came to a clearing with many different flowers blooming everywhere and Enellewyn quickly began to search.  
  
Soon she spied a dumpy green plant with thin stems and large puffy leaves. She cut off a large portion with her knife and put it in the small brown sack they had brought.  
  
"I found it! Let's get back to the palace and prepare it!" Enellewyn said to the twins. They had been searching also, but now followed Enellewyn at a quick jog back to the palace.  
  
**  
  
They leaked into Enellewyn's room and she hurriedly locked the door. She took out the plant and put it in a wooden bowl.  
  
"What do we do now?" Elrohir asked. Enellewyn took the large rock they had found and stripped the stem of its leaves.  
  
She set aside the stem and laid the leaves in the bowl. Enellewyn went to work, crushing them with the stone, careful not to touch the liquid coming from the leaves. Before long, there was a large amount of clear paste settled in the bowl. Elladan reached his finger inside to touch it, but Enellewyn slapped his hand away. He snatched his hand back, looking offended.  
  
"Don't touch it! If your hand touches anything at all, it will stick. And we don't want that," Enellewyn said. She put a cloth over the bowl, careful not to let it touch the gooey paste.  
  
"We're doing it in five days. At night. It needs time to sit for a while or else it will be too potent," Enellewyn warned them. "They could be stuck for days!"  
  
Elladan and Elrohir nodded in understanding and exited the room.  
  
~FIVE DAYS LATER~  
  
Four shadowed figures crept out onto the balcony. One threw a rope down and secured it to the door.  
  
One by one, they began their descent towards the ground.  
  
"Hurry up Elladan!" Elrohir whispered, looking around nervously.  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can!" Elrohir said, glaring at his twin. Elrohir's strong, vice-like grip on the attached sheets faltered and he slid down the rope. He let out a yelp.  
  
"Shhh!" Enellewyn glared at him.  
  
"Sorry. It was a mistake," Elrohir mumbled to himself. His feet touched the grass and the rest of them began their hasty descent.  
  
Enellewyn carried a bowl with one hand and climbed down the makeshift rope with the other. When she got close to the ground, she handed it off to Elrohir.  
  
When their feet were all safely put on the ground, they sneaked towards the courtyard where all the chairs were set up. Enellewyn took four cloths out of her pocket and handed one to each of them.  
  
"Elladan and Elrohir, you guys start over there." Legolas pointed to the right side. "Enellewyn and I will start over here. If you need more Himba just come back and dip your cloth in again. Remember, don't get ANY on your hands." Elladan and Elrohir nodded. They all dipped their cloths into the mixture and divided up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please review! \/ \/ \/ \/ 


	9. Plain, Silver, No Inscriptions, Definite...

Thanks to all my great reviewers! I could never have gotten this far without your support! I also couldn't have ever gotten to 60 reviews! It may not seem like a lot, but this is huge for me!  
  
I want to thank all the little people out there.  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
It was a beautiful morning and the sun dawned bright and early. In Mirkwood, the palace was buzzing with frazzled maids and servants who were trying to do everything at once.  
  
One in particular, Taraweil, was on her way to the Prince Legolas's room. She dodged a servant who was carrying a hefty stack of sheets.  
  
'I think I liked it better when there wasn't a wedding to prepare for,' she thought to herself. So far, she had tripped over someone's foot, dropped a bucket of water in the kitchens, and her dress had nearly caught fire from an open oven. By the Valar, she had only been up for half of an hour!  
  
She arrived at the Prince's room and knocked lightly. She cleared her throat.  
  
"My lord?" she inquired. When there was no reply, she let herself in, poking her head around the door.  
  
On the bed was a still lump, shrouded under the blankets and bed covers. She hurried over and prodded his still form. There was no response.  
  
Taraweil ripped the blankets from his unconscious figure.  
  
"Strict orders from the King, my prince!" she said. Legolas just reached for the blankets subconsciously and pulled them back over him so that they reached his chin. Tarweil walked over to the window and threw open the curtains.  
  
She went back to the side of the bed and pulled the covers off completely, draping them over her slender arms.  
  
"Your father expects you in his study in fifteen minutes!" she said sternly, before walking out with the comforters that needed washing.  
  
**  
  
Thranduil drummed his fingers on his oak desk. 'Where is he? He should've been here twenty minutes ago!' Thranduil thought, getting a bit irritable.  
  
**  
  
Taraweil strode past the door to King Thranduil's study carrying a basket of dirty laundry indifferently. She stopped suddenly. There were no voices coming from inside or any protesting, yelling, laughing, nothing. Just silence.  
  
Tarweil looked back towards the direction she came from and sighed exasperatedly. She proceeded to walk in the other direction towards the maids' chambers.  
  
**  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf!" A shrill scream filled the air. Legolas bolted awake, his hair was disheveled and his eyes were half lidded.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf! Up! NOW!" Legolas's eyes snapped open as he recognized the strict voice of his old childhood nanny, Morwen.  
  
Wordlessly, Legolas stumbled out of bed and began to hastily change out of his nightclothes.  
  
"You were supposed to be with your father twenty minutes ago! I expect to see your bed made and your face and hands washed!" Morwen swept out of the room, leaving a crisp pile of sheets and blankets in her wake.  
  
Hearing the news of his unpunctuality, Legolas stumbled into his trousers while tripping all the way to his bed. As he secured a belt around his tunic, he messily put the sheets and covers over his feather mattress.  
  
Before he sprinted out of the room, he splashed some water on his face and hands. He ran his cloak over his face before dashing out.  
  
As Legolas sprinted through the halls, and dodged through the bustling servants, people stared at him oddly. He rushed past Taraweil and she grinned to herself, satisfied with Morwen's work.  
  
**  
  
Thranduil looked up, as a loud bang had jerked him out of his thoughts on his son's punctuality, or lack thereof.  
  
His only son stood in the doorway, looking quite unkempt, to say the least. His shirt was on backwards, and his golden hair was in his eyes, untidy and unbraided.  
  
"I apologize for my tardiness, Ada," Legolas said, collapsing into a cushioned chair set up in front of Thranduil's desk.  
  
"Apology accepted," Thranduil said, looking at his son in amusement. He laced his fingers. "Why were you sleeping so late into the day, my son?" Thranduil questioned casually.  
  
"No reason," Legolas said, running his fingers through his long hair absentmindedly.  
  
"I see. Anyway, we have more important things to discuss," Thranduil said critically. Legolas braced himself for a very boring meeting with his father. It could last for minutes, or hours.  
  
"You need a wedding ring for Enellewyn."  
  
**  
  
"You need a wedding ring for Legolas," Enellewyn's mother said as she helped her daughter get into a dress. Surprisingly, Enellewyn had given in to her mother's begging. She suspected that it was because she only looked half alive.  
  
Enellewyn's eyes drooped. 'We shouldn't have gone out for all those nights,' Enellewyn thought tiredly. Even if it was only two nights, Enellewyn hadn't gotten her regular eleven or twelve hours of sleep.  
  
"Okay, so why don't we just go get one from the smiths," Enellewyn said unworriedly.  
  
"It's not that simple, Enellewyn," her mother said. She picked up a brush from the night table and began to run it through Enellewyn's lengthy dark brown hair.  
  
"Why? What's so difficult about it?" Enellewyn said, letting out a noisy yawn.  
  
"Well we have to figure out what would be the perfect ring for Prince Legolas," her mother chided her. "Gold or silver?" she said as an example.  
  
"Silver," Enellewyn said immediately.  
  
"Plain, or bejeweled?"  
  
"Plain," Enellewyn answered again. She knew that Legolas didn't like anything too flashy. He didn't even like jewelry.  
  
"Inscriptions, or no inscriptions?" her mother said, slightly annoyed that her daughter wasn't taking this seriously.  
  
"No inscriptions, definitely," Enellewyn finished. Her mother threw her hands in the air.  
  
"Fine! Silver, plain, and no inscriptions!" she swept out of the room, looking chagrined. Enellewyn shrugged and climbed back into bed, snuggling under the warm blankets.  
  
**  
  
"So.we'll have the elven smiths make one," Legolas said, braiding his hair.  
  
"This is your bride, Legolas! You have to pick it out with care. I spent three whole weeks on deciding what to get your mother," Thranduil said. Legolas's chest tightened at the thought of his mother who had long passed on to the Halls of Mandos.  
  
"Fine. Let me think," Legolas said. Thranduil smiled approvingly, and smugly.  
  
"I am proud that you are deciding to be matu-" he stopped in mid word though, as Legolas interrupted them.  
  
"Silver, plain, and no inscriptions, definitely," Legolas said after a short moment's contemplation.  
  
Thranduil sighed. 'I should've known,' he thought. He almost rolled his eyes, but caught himself. It had always been a pet peeve of his when Legolas used to do it frequently.  
  
"You may go now," Thranduil said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Legolas stood up and exited, heading in the direction of Enellewyn's room.  
  
When he got there he opened the door. Enellewyn was curled up in her bed, snoring softly. Her eyes were open and blank.  
  
Legolas shook her slightly. She blinked and her eyes came into focus. Enellewyn looked at Legolas oddly.  
  
"What, did you dress yourself this morning?" she said jokingly. Legolas scowled at her. Enellewyn got up out of bed and stretched.  
  
Legolas looked at her dress.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with Enellewyn?" he asked warily. Enellewyn punched him in the arm.  
  
"Oh be quiet!" she said playfully. Enellewyn went over to her drawers and took out a pair of trousers and a clean forest green tunic.  
  
She went into the bathroom and changed her clothes. While she was in the bathroom, Legolas took off his backwards tunic and switched it around, making sure that it was on right.  
  
Enellewyn came out and threw her wine colored dress on the bed carelessly.  
  
"So.want to go to the practice ranges?"  
  
**  
  
Legolas and Enellewyn walked to the ranges in a calm silence. Both were armed with their bow and quiver of arrows as well as a long slender sword at their side.  
  
When they arrived, Legolas spotted Elladan and Elrohir locked in a heated archery competition. Enellewyn looked at Legolas and they both sauntered over to watch the action.  
  
Each brother continuously bent his bowstring and fired at the target, neither of them ever missing a shot. They only stopped once each of them had run out of arrows.  
  
"I finished first that time, gwador (brother A/N I'm not sure if this is right so correct me if I'm wrong!)!" Elrohir said triumphantly. Elladan frowned.  
  
"Well I am still older than you!" he said smartly.  
  
"I believe you are wrong, dear Elladan," Elrohir said sweetly. "I think I can recall Ada saying that I was older by one minute."  
  
"Ah, but you are mistaken," Elladan retorted. "He was saying that to me." Enellewyn decided that it was time to stop there bickering so she intercepted.  
  
"Well it really does not matter, because I am older than both of you by six months, thank you very much," Enellewyn said coolly. Legolas clapped, but Elladan and Elrohir glowered, not able to think up of a quick response.  
  
"Well said," Legolas said, chuckling to himself. He unsheathed his sword, and the gold engravings glinted in the bright sun. "Anyone up for a challenge?"  
  
Enellewyn also removed hers from its scabbard.  
  
"I believe some pay back is in order," Enellewyn said, thinking of the last time Legolas had beaten her. She had nearly won, but he had caught her unawares, by a lucky chance of course.  
  
Legolas and Enellewyn took their positions across from one another as Elladan and Elrohir stood watching, eager for the heated battle that was to come.  
  
Enellewyn regarded Legolas with calm, vibrant green eyes. Legolas matched her stare with his bright sapphire orbs.  
  
Each waited for the other to move in for an attack.  
  
Suddenly Enellewyn attacked, but Legolas parried easily. It went on like this for a while, each elf attacking or blocking.  
  
A crowd of onlookers had gathered around and formed a circle around the two friends, locked in battle.  
  
Most rooted for their prince, knowing his skill, but some of Enellewyn's friends cheered her on.  
  
"I'm betting on Legolas," Elrohir said.  
  
"I don't know, Enellewyn is a skilled warrior," Elladan countered.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Elrohir asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"If Legolas wins, you do my chores for a month," Elladan said.  
  
"And if Enellewyn wins, you do my chores for a month," Elrohir said. They each made identical grins and shook hands.  
  
Legolas jabbed his sword at Enellewyn's sword knocking it out of her hands, and she fell to the ground effectively. Just as he brought his sword down to call it a match, Enellewyn rolled over and grabbed her discarded blade. She quickly got back on her feet, refusing to be beaten again.  
  
The clash raged on, each elf trying to defy the other's strength.  
  
Elrohir cheered for Legolas, while Elladan cheered for Enellewyn.  
  
'Come on, Enellewyn. You can beat him!' Enellewyn thought. She tried to find Legolas's weak spot as she spun around to avoid getting hurt by Legolas's lethal blade, which was even more deadly when its wielder was the Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
Unexpectedly, Legolas stumbled slightly and Enellewyn grabbed the opportunity. Legolas's sword flew out of his hand. Just at that same moment, Enellewyn stumbled on a rock that protruded out from the ground.  
  
Legolas reached his hand into the air and snatched the hilt of Enellewyn's sword.  
  
Enellewyn could see Legolas's blade rapidly rushing down to meet her. She took a step back and grabbed the handle of the sword, twirling it so that it felt right in her hand.  
  
Both Legolas and Enellewyn held each other's swords at their opponent's neck, the silver knives barely touching the skin. The two elves were left breathing hard as they held the weapons, never losing eye contact.  
  
Everyone began clapping at the two winners. Legolas grinned and flipped Enellewyn's sword around so that the hilt was open to her. She did the same with his and they simultaneously took their rightful swords.  
  
Slowly, the crowd diminished, and Legolas, Enellewyn, Elladan, and Elrohir were left alone.  
  
"That was amazing!" Elrohir exclaimed. "I was rooting for you the whole time Enellewyn," he said. Enellewyn smiled as she caught her breath.  
  
"And Legolas," Elladan said to his friend, "I was with you the whole way." Legolas smirked and shook his head.  
  
"Well, I am finally an equal match for you," Enellewyn said, her face glowing with pride.  
  
"Yes. Of course I taught you everything you know," Legolas said, laughing. Enellewyn punched him in the arm teasingly as the four of them made their way back to the palace.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lisa-I hope this was long enough for you! :oP  
  
Review! Were about forty reviews away from 100! /\ /\  
_ --------- 


	10. The Wedding!

Thanks to all my great reviewers! I couldn't have made it without you guys!  
  
Well you know what chapter this is. :o)  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
The days passed, and the wedding drew nearer. Before Legolas or Enellewyn knew it, their wedding day was bearing down upon them.  
  
The courtyard was richly decorated with bouquets of white roses. Chairs had been set up to accommodate the guests and the altar had been situated that day.  
  
**  
  
"Oh, Enellewyn, isn't this fabulous? I've always anticipated your wedding day!" Enellewyn's mother squealed. The courtyard could be seen from her bedroom window and Enellewyn sighed. 'Our plan better work,' she thought determinedly.  
  
Enellewyn's mother was lacing up the back of her dress as she talked animatedly.  
  
"Everything is set to impress. The flowers, the cake!" her mother said, near hysterics. Enellewyn wasn't listening as she was to occupied scowling at her reflection.  
  
The dress looked just as bad as she had predicted. All of a sudden she let out a yelp.  
  
"Naneth! Are you trying to rip out my hair!" Enellewyn yelled, spinning around. Her mother was struggling to get a knot out of her daughter's hair, almost breaking the comb in the process.  
  
"I'm sorry, Enellewyn, but if you would just brush your hair a little more often, we wouldn't have to do this," Enellewyn's mother said.  
  
Her mother told the maids to help her in Elvish and they quickly went to work with her hair.  
  
Enellewyn wasn't sure if they were trying to ruin her hair or make it better. As the maids put her hair up in a complicated knot, her mother weaved in small white flowers. Enellewyn cringed as the elegant blossoms were placed throughout her hair.  
  
"Now, that wasn't so bad was it?" Enellewyn's mother asked. She looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"I look like a troll!" Enellewyn asked, as she made a face.  
  
"You look like a very pretty troll! Now come!" Her mother dragged her out the door.  
  
**  
  
Legolas looked at the fancy robes that were laid out on his bed. It was practically an identical replica of his father's, except they were a lighter green. He sighed dolefully and began to put them on.  
  
When he was done, he looked at himself in the mirror. 'I look like Ada!' he thought. He groaned. His hair wasn't done in his customary Warrior Braids, but was braided differently. In fact, he didn't even know what they had done with his hair.  
  
Legolas inspected the silver circlet on his dresser. He picked it up and weighed it in his hands.  
  
He placed it on his head and shook his head dejectedly. 'There, just like a real crown prince of Mirkwood,' he thought miserably. 'Our plan better work,' Legolas thought before exiting his room.  
  
**  
  
Elves began to file into the courtyard, taking their seats, oblivious to the chaos that was about to take place. Elladan and Elrohir were standing by at the back, as their father, Lord Elrond, took his place at the altar, holding a miniature book.  
  
Legolas was already there, looking around anxiously. Thranduil stood next to him looking at his son amusedly.  
  
"Nervous?" he asked casually.  
  
"No!" Legolas said sharply. He spied Elladan and Elrohir near the back, standing right next to the opening where Enellewyn would come. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his Ada looking at him with mirth.  
  
Suddenly, the band began to strike up the wedding march. Legolas gulped as Elladan and Elrohir prowled around the back, awaiting Enellewyn's entrance.  
  
**  
  
"Enellewyn, come! You must walk with your father to the alter!" her mother said, pushing her along. Enellewyn struggled against her mother's strong grip.  
  
"Uhh, I forgot my flowers!" Enellewyn stuttered. She ran back to her room as her mother called after her.  
  
Enellewyn sprinted through the empty corridors. She ran into her room and hurriedly changed out of her dress.  
  
She grabbed her bouquet of roses and ran out again.  
  
**  
  
When Enellewyn didn't appear, a slight murmur ran through the crowd. Elladan and Elrohir gave Legolas worried looks. Legolas gave a slight shrug of his shoulders.  
  
The band played the wedding march for the tenth time. Enellewyn finally burst out. Her hair had fallen out of its intricate bun and the flowers were scattered around her messy dark hair.  
  
Everyone turned around to look at her and gasped. Enellewyn was standing there as her cheeks flamed crimson. She was wearing a tunic and trousers and her flowers had been reduced to nothing but stems.  
  
Her mother and father came out looking, surprised and miffed at the same time. Mostly, they looked angry. Really angry.  
  
Her father took Enellewyn by the arm as she gained her composure. Her mother took her other side and they walked down the aisle slowly. People stared as they passed.  
  
Once they got to the alter, Enellewyn's parents stepped aside and Enellewyn approached Legolas with a sly grin on her face.  
  
Legolas fought to contain his laughter. Elrond began, looking somewhat irked at the drastic turn of events. (A/N Remember, I'm not making any special Elven wedding customs! Sorry!)  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join together these two elves in matrimony which is an honorable estate. If anyone should show just cause, why they may not be joined together in matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Elrond turned to Legolas.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, will you take Enellewyn Silverleaf to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her, and keep her in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Legolas looked at Enellewyn and he could see the hilarity in her eyes. Legolas took a deep breath.  
  
"No," He said flatly. The entire audience gasped. Elrond just looked at Thranduil worriedly. 'Just keep going!' he mouthed to him. Elrond nodded.  
  
"Enellewyn Silverleaf, will you take Legolas Greenleaf to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him in sickness and in health until death do you part?" Enellewyn looked at Legolas and he nodded slightly.  
  
"No," she said. Enellewyn's mother looked like she was about to burst with anger. Her father looked fairly perplexed and Thranduil looked annoyed.  
  
"Well, now that that's over with," Enellewyn said, stepping down from the alter and throwing what was left of her flowers behind her.  
  
"But, but," Thranduil spluttered.  
  
"Ada, we just weren't meant for each other," Legolas said, clasping his hand around his father's stiff shoulder.  
  
"But it just seemed like such a wonderful match!" Enellewyn's mother said, confused.  
  
"We are, but just as friends, Naneth!" Enellewyn said to her mother.  
  
"But, the preparations, you seemed fine with it," Enellewyn's father said.  
  
"Well, about that." Enellewyn said. She looked at Legolas. He shrugged.  
  
"Well forgive and forget right? Now let's have cake!" Enellewyn said, trying to distract them.  
  
"Yes, at least we have cake," Thranduil said happily. Everyone made to get up from his or her chairs. There was a loud RIIIIIIIIIIIIP and then a window-shattering scream pierced the air.  
  
A blond she-elf was getting up from her chair and her lavender dress ripped, showing her underclothes. Enellewyn's mother clapped her hand to her mouth and Enellewyn almost laughed, but held it in for pity's sake.  
  
"Ugh! I hate you, Enellewyn Silverleaf!" She screamed and stomped her foot, her dress ripping even more. She ran out of the courtyard.  
  
Enellewyn looked at Legolas and winced.  
  
Everyone tried to get up, but realized that they couldn't. Elrond tried to step down from the alter but his feet were plastered firmly to the floor.  
  
"Legolas!" Thranduil yelled. He turned to his son. Legolas pointed to Enellewyn.  
  
"It was her idea!" he said, pointing at Enellewyn. Enellewyn opened her mouth in protest as she punched him in the arm. Legolas cringed and rubbed his now sore arm. Thranduil held up his forefinger and wagged it in Legolas's face. He opened his mouth to give his son a lecture, but a huge explosion sounded in the air. Bits of cake and frosting went flying and Legolas and Enellewyn shielded each other from the cake.  
  
There were moans and groans as elves wiped cake from their eyes and faces. Legolas and Enellewyn looked up. Despite their efforts they were still splattered with cake. Elladan and Elrohir climbed out from under the cart and high-fived each other.  
  
"That was great!" Elladan exclaimed. But when he saw the angry faces of King Thranduil, his father, and Enellewyn's parents, his smile faded.  
  
Regardless of the tension that was clear in the air, Enellewyn reached up and wiped some frosting and cake from Legolas forehead.  
  
She tasted it and after a moment she spoke.  
  
"It's a shame really. This cake is quite good," she said, licking her finger. Even though the tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife, Legolas and Enellewyn erupted into laughter.  
  
Their laughter was contagious and soon everyone was laughing merrily, despite their backsides being stuck to chairs.  
  
THE END  
  
I know this chapter probably should've a lot longer, but I was feeling a little burnt out after this. Sorry!  
  
Sekitan-I knew about that. It was supposed to be a joke.but if it wasn't funny, oh well! Kind of stupid, I know.  
  
There will be an epilogue! Be sure to read it!  
  
REVIEW!!!!! Remember, we're trying to get to 100, and hopefully even more than that! 


	11. Epilogue

This is an Epilogue to 'Me and My Best Friend's Wedding' but it's also part of the beginning of my next story, which also has Legolas and Enellewyn. :o) It will be during the War of the Ring.  
  
~EPILOGUE~  
  
*A FEW HUNDRED YEARS LATER*  
  
-Mirkwood, the third age, the year 3017  
  
Legolas and Enellewyn sat in the gardens talking and laughing.  
  
"Can, you believe we almost got married?" Legolas asked incredulously. Enellewyn shook her head and chuckled.  
  
"But we weren't, thanks to my brilliant mind," Enellewyn said.  
  
"Your brilliant mind? It was I who thought up the whole plan!" Legolas said, looking at Enellewyn skeptically. They were interrupted by one of the palace guards.  
  
"My lord?" Legolas looked at the elf.  
  
"What is it, Sirion?" Legolas asked.  
  
"There's a visitor for you, sir," he said. Legolas looked at Enellewyn and she tilted her head and shrugged.  
  
"Thank you, Sirion." The elf nodded and then traipsed back to his post. Legolas and Enellewyn got up and entered the palace.  
  
They arrived in the throne room and a tall man was conversing with King Thranduil.  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas exclaimed, happy to see his old friend again. Aragorn turned around.  
  
"Legolas! Enellewyn! It is good to see you, but I came on behalf of more important business," Aragorn said urgently. Enellewyn noticed that Aragorn was holding a rope.  
  
He gave it a slight jerk and a thin, pale, gangly creature came out from behind Aragorn  
  
It had a deeply set scowl on its face and was murmuring curses. Enellewyn could hear a few snippets of what it was saying.  
  
"Nassty elves. We hates them, preciousss. Yess." Enellewyn looked at it oddly. It seemed that it was talking to no one in particular, but to itself.  
  
"This is the creature Gollum. Gandalf and I have worked hard and long to hunt him down until I finally captured him in the Dead Marshes." Aragorn said gravely. Gollum tried to crawl away, but Aragorn gave him another sharp tug. He was pulled back and he glared up at Aragorn odiously.  
  
"Gandalf requested that I bring him to Mirkwood to be held captive by the elves for a time," Aragorn said. Legolas looked at his father and he nodded.  
  
"We will keep him locked in our dungeons."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
I know I never mentioned Legolas meeting Aragorn, but just pretend that they met along the road and became friends and now Legolas is doing him a favor.  
  
To All My Great Reviewers:  
  
Aussiesportstar-I know! Peter Jackson totally should've put SOMETHING in the movie with them, or Glorfindel at least. I mean who needs Arwen? They have a big thing in the Return of the King anyway. :oP By the way, thanks for your review, I really appreciate it!  
  
Lisa-I did that because, if their parents had made them get married, there would be a back up plan. Also after Enellewyn and Legolas explained to their parents, Elladan and Elrohir weren't supposed to light the fireworks, because the parents understood and only wanted some of the nice cake! It was just something funny that happened really.  
  
I'm glad you all liked the Wedding Chapter! I could never have had the willpower to finish this story without your great, fantastic, wonderful reviews! So I just would like to say thanks to:  
  
Kaysey  
  
Aussiesportstar  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin  
  
Yuhi-thedoerofevildeeds  
  
Laegoleaf  
  
THECheeseTurkey  
  
SilverKnight7  
  
Sweet A.K.  
  
Radioactive Bubblegum  
  
Butterflyer  
  
Cecilia Grey  
  
Sekitan  
  
Athena Diagon Cat  
  
MyGirlCrais  
  
Lady Laswen  
  
CleopatraVII  
  
Fluffy  
  
Jellyfish Marine  
  
Floopowder  
  
Finkle  
  
Lisa  
  
Jenn  
  
Lara Christi  
  
Bulehen  
  
Tiffany-45  
  
Elise  
  
Greenelvenarcher34  
  
Alatariel Maris Telcontar  
  
Brunetts can also be dumb  
  
Morgan  
  
Pavs  
  
Jullez  
  
Elderberry EKE  
  
Guardian Elf Angel  
  
Charlie5587  
  
LlamaslightLog  
  
Dolyn  
  
Stay tuned for my next story! 


End file.
